


Missing

by iwritesomestuffsometimes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Must Watch Endgame to Understand, Sorta Poetry, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesomestuffsometimes/pseuds/iwritesomestuffsometimes
Summary: You must watch endgame to understand. It has to do with a major spoiler and the main plot point.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> You must watch endgame to understand. It has to do with a major spoiler and the main plot point.

There was a lot Steve missed. He missed quiet and being able to go to pools without worrying about freezing again. He missed nights with Bucky where Bucky would chase after gals and Steve would chase after Bucky. He missed days before aliens and monsters that Steve wasn’t made to handle. He missed days before gods and blue space robots. He missed Peggy and he missed the other Howling Commandos. He missed how the world used to be before Thanos. He missed Sam and he missed Bucky. His two best guys ones he was with til the end of the line. But the thing Steve missed the most in the world was Tony. 

Sure he hadn’t spoken to Tony much lately. He had kinda done him some wrong in a way nobody but Tony could forgive him for. But god he missed Tony. He missed snark and sarcasm. He missed new shields and suits. He missed late night conversations when they were both too tired to sleep. 

So getting to see Tony was a miracle. Seeing him even if it was with Pepper and Morgan made Steve just a little bit happier. And sure maybe Steve wanted it to be Tony in his arms and maybe he wanted it to be him that Tony looked to with all the stars in his eyes. But that wasn’t the case so Steve tried to move on. He tried gals and he tried guys but all they did was remind him what he was missing. 

Years passed and passed and Steve grew no older but boy he sure was tired. He was tired of living in this awful world with everyone gone. He was tired of tears and missing people. He was tired of monuments and being quiet. So he stopped being quiet. He roared as loud as he could. An echo shaking the mountains. He yelled for the whole world to hear. Come and get me if you want to. I will fight. And fight he did. He fought and fought. Fighting for every one he missed and everyone he loved. 

Tony joined him. Of course, he did. Their hearts were bound by red thread connecting them into one. The drum beats getting ever louder as their hearts beat in sync. The war cry heard around the world and everyone answered it for them. They fought and fought and would not stop until the army was gone. 

The army was gone but that was not all. Soon the drum beat faded as two heartbeats became one. 

And Steve cried but for the last time because he may be losing Tony in this world but he could get him back. It was simple. Going back in time to 2012 and a single heartbeat became a roaring drum when another joined it. And the drum shook history echoing throughout. For Tony was Steve’s and Steve was Tony’s just like they were meant to be. For history when wrong can be replayed many more times. 


End file.
